Connecting Pathways
by LifeIsASacrificeWorthMaking
Summary: Eyes closed, soul open. I was seeing with my soul, searching, wondering if I would ever find my life. How curious it is to be alive, and yet not be living. My life is out there. I know it. I just don't know how far, but I can see the way. I see the connections that are leading me towards my life. I can feel the time getting close. Stargate SG-1 Martouf/LantashXOC


Calm, quite and peaceful.. I could not find peace this day, I could that feel trouble was coming. My stretches would not sooth my tensions, the more I tried, the more I did, the worse it became.

I went into a handstand, bending my back slowly to keep my balance. I ended with my back bent, one leg lifted in the air the other bent hovering above the ground palms pressed firmly against the ground. I stayed in that position for an hour, around the end of the hour I finally began to release my tension.

When all my tension was released, I exhaled slowly, straightening back into a handstand. Bending my arms I pushed my myself into the air bending backwards slightly to land on my feet. My feet were silent as I stood once again.

I walked over to the sitting pillows, crossing my legs placing my hands on my knees I exhaled slowly closing my eyes. Steadying my breathing, I focussed on my heartbeat and searched for my lifelines.

I found three, a faint golden line connecting to two more a vibrant red and radiant blue. I furrowed my brows, confused. My kind never have three mates, it could only mean the first would lead to the others. I felt a throbbing in the lines, the call had begun. It was time.

Suddenly the doors to the temple burst open slamming against the walls.

"Xantara! Zehira, the system Lord Apophis and his son Korel are heading for earth!" Zindel said bursting through the doors to the meditation room disturbing me.

My eyes snapped open narrowing at his words.

"Zindel, I will deal with it. Calm yourself, that is not the way you present yourself." I told Zindel rolling my eyes at his unnecessary worry.

"But Zehira-" "Do you not trust me Zindel? Have no fear, this will resolved shortly. Retrieve my bonded for me, I thirst." My eyes flashing at my last words.

"Yes, my lady Zehira. He will be here shortly. Would you rather I ask him here or your rooms, milady?"

I sighed, "My rooms Zindel, I need to change, if I am to face Apophis."

I stood from the pillows exiting the candle lit room passing Zindel as he bowed at the waist, I waved him off. As I walked through the corridors, I paused a moment at the entrance to another.

At the end of the corridor was the most plainly furnished set doors you'd ever see, and yet something was beautifully unique about them.

'When I step through those doors a war is sure to begin..' I sighed.

'Peace for our race will soon come to an end. I'm already tired and I've yet to begin...'

I gave humorless chuckle shaking my head at the thought as I resumed my walk to my rooms.

I walked through the doors to my sitting room not stopping to close them, I went to my bedroom.

Closing the door I walked across the room reaching my closet I glanced in the mirror seeing my black tunic, white linen pants and white slippers. I sighed, 'If only one could wear these all the time, you'd never have to worry about being uncomfortable.' grabbing my battle garments. 'At least their leather.''

I pulled on a simple black long sleeve shirt putting my thumbs through the openings on the end of the sleeves, grabbing my black leather boot cut pants I pulled those on.

Taking my black leather boots out of the closet. I walked over to a chair in the corner of my bedroom, sitting down in the chair I pulled my boots on. As I stood I went to my jewelry box getting out family ring and medallion.

I put my ring and medallion turning around to grab my red and black leather jacket as I walked back into sitting room I shrugged it on.

I looked up and smiled, "Dýri, my bonded, how are you?"

"I'm doing just fine Zehira, yourself?" I grimaced, "I'll be fine, I felt the call of my lifelines during meditation earlier. It won't be long now, I just hope I'm not denied them.." I said worried.

"Zehira... I doubt anyone could ever deny you anything or one. Come you thirst, and you have work to do."

"Yes, Apophis. The arrogant fool that he is, I can't wait to meet him!" I said sarcastically, he just laughed as I walked to the couch in the room and sat down.

"Sit, as you said I have work to do." He came and sat down next to me my eyes flashing blue once more.

I quickly sat over him gripping his hair I tilted his head to the side my fangs extended gently brushing my open lips on his throat I inhaled the scent of his blood purring lightly I sank my fangs in groaning as it hit the back of my throat. I took three mouth fulls before pulling back slightly I sliced my tongue on my fangs licking the holes I made to heal them. I stood once again quietly standing over him, giving a soft laugh at the sight of him.

'He's probably the only one that falls asleep during a feeding.'

I went to lay him down pausing as I heard footsteps, I opened my mind tilting my head.

"Zindel, my bonded is asleep. Please quiet your steps, if I can hear you more than half way down that corridor with the doors closed, I'd say your being unessisaryly loud. What is so important?"

"SG-1 is planning to go to the mother ships thinking there the goa'uld home world. I thought you would want to know, it might be best to leave sooner than planned." He thought to me.

"I see, do you know which ship?"

"Korel's ship, Xantara Zehira."

I gently laid Dýri down on the couch before turning and walking towards the doors upon opening them I saw Zindel before me, nodding my head to acknowledge him. Turning I closed the doors behind me, as I stepped around Zindel I clasped my hands behind my back tilting my head downwards. I walked slowly down the corridor as I thought about this new information. I sighed as I reached the corridor with plainly furnished doors, I turned towards the corridor as I walked down it I nodded to acknowledge the guards at the end, they bowed their heads opening the doors for me as I walked on through.

I waved my hand toward the control center signaling to the overseer of the room to ready the gate for activation.

'The overseers have managed to maintain the gate quite well with it being 10,000 years old.'

I walked to the center of the room standing on a platform a dialing device raised from the ground. As it raised our Stargate powered up.

I was about to be the first to step through it in nearly fifty years.

Putting in the coordinates to Korel's ship, the gate opened to Korel.

"Bring me my sword and daggers, I need to hurry SG-1 could be on their way." "We already had them ready for for you." Zindel told me, turning around I took my sword from him. I strapped my sword to my back, taking my daggers I fastened them to my hips. My jacket hid my weapons from view.

"I will go alone, this is a discussion about the violation of the treaty. If I do not succeed at the correction of this violation then we will be at war with the system lords. Since war is most likely I want our troops training, pushing them harder and longer. Is this understood!" "Yes, Xantara!" All moved to follow my instructions.

I made my to the Stargate stepping through I was meet with weapons standing with my head held high hands clasped behind my back I spoke.

"I would have words with Korel and Apophis the false gods who dare! Take me to Korel or bring him here Jaffa!" They kept their weapons trained on me, threatening that if I moved they would fire, at this moment Korel walked in.

"Jaffa, kree! What is going on! Who are you and how did you come to board my ship!"

"Did not realize that the Stargate works in hyperspace? It does not matter how I came to be here, what matters is how YOU have. Take me to your council chambers I'm here to have words with you and your sire Apophis." I spoke authoritatively, he flushed with anger shouting at me.

"Who are you, that you dare order a god!" My eyes flashed blue once more, but rather than the anticipation of a feeding with my bonded. I felt the need for his blood to run free.

"I am Xantara Zehira! And yes, I dare order the false gods! For that is what you are, false." I spoke with anger hissing at the end, my fangs extended, narrowing my eyes.

"I do not know your name nor do I care to! Jaffa, Kree! Bring her I'll have her slaughtered in from of my father." I tilted my head at his words.

"I will go with you gladly and by my own volition, for as I said I will have words with you and your father. He will know my name as all system lords do. Lead the way Korel, before I make you bleed. I'm sure I would take great pleasure in draining you dry!" I spoke quietly with narrowed eyes, his own narrowed instead of being wide with anger.

"Come! I shall see your words hollow, and take great pleasure in killing you! Jaffa, kree!" He threatened, I hissed at him baring my fangs annoyed at his audacity.

'Could have already been done by now, but no.. Baby goa'uld wants to be a brat, fool.. I already said I wished to speak with Apophis. He's lucky I don't want to harm his host. I've heard Naquadah blood can be delicious, I'll just have to wait I suppose.'

I thought to myself as I walked behind him to speak with his father surrounded by Jaffa.

When we reached the room with the long ranged communications device and his sarcophagus I sensed four other Tau'ri.

'Must be SG-1, looks like I'm going to have to go into detail about why I'm here.. Can't have them thinking I'm a goa'uld follower..'

I sighed annoyed.

'This would go much quicker if I didn't have to explain everything..'

As I heard Apophis answer Korel's hail, I stepped forward.

"What is it Korel, we're almost to the Tau'ri." Apophis stated, I spoke up before Korel could answer.

"I am Xantara Zehira! I will have words with you false god who dares!"

Apophis's eyes widened and then narrowed.

"You dare speak to a god in such a way! I will have your head Xantara!"

"I dare, for you are a false god! Apophis, you have broken the treaty! You and your ships move to attack the Tau'ri as the first Tau'ri protect this planet and it's people you have asked for war. Stop this now and the treaty will still be in place. This violation will be forgiven, do not and it will mean war!" My words though spoken quietly rang loudly throughout to all who heard them. The anger in my words could be felt by all, fear was apparent on the face of Apophis.

"My son should be payment enough for my violation of the treaty. I will not stop till the other Tau'ri are decimated and slaves once again!" Apophis spoke arrogantly.

"Very well, I will accept the offer, but I will not forgive the offense. War will be upon you and all the goa'uld. Congratulations, you have just become the most hunted goa'uld among you." I stated smirking.

"You accept my offer yet you would wage war still. And how dare you threaten me! I am a god!"

I lowered my head smirking, "No, you are just a old fool. It seems you have misunderstood me, it is not I! Who threatens you with death. You have sentenced yourself to death. All the system lords have heard our discussion since I first arrived, they know I have not broken the treaty but YOU have!"

"What!" He looked shocked, "Jaffa kree! Check this line-"

"There is no need Apophis, we have heard everything. Your punishment shall be great, all of the system lords have spoken. We decided that if she spoke the truth, you would be sentenced to Netu!" Sokar spoke, looking a sickly pale as always.

"You cannot do this! I am a system lord, I am a god!" Apophis spoke in a tight voice.

"Not anymore, you have chosen to wage war against all the Tau'ri you knew well of the treaty. You chose your own fate, and I look forward to giving it to you." Sokar hissed,

"You see, Apophis I always come prepared. I cannot say the same for you. It will be as we agreed? His possessions will be mine to do with as I please, and you will not attack the Tau'ri home world for at least three months?" I asked to get confirmation.

"Yes, everything will be as agreed. You will have three months to get your affairs in order, after that it will be war. Good day, Xantara."

"Good day, Sokar." I said looking into the eyes of the false god who dared. "Well.. Jaffa you heard the man you all are under my command now.. Renounce the false gods and you will live, do not and you have chosen your own death." I turned and spoke to the Jaffa as we arrived at earth.

As I said this Apophis terminated the communication, and went into hyperspace running from his actions.

Korel finally snapped out of the shock his father put him in by giving him away as a bribe.

"Jaffa kree! Kill her!" Korel shouted furious, I turned to him as he raised his ribbon device quickly gripping his forearm with my left hand. I forced his hand upwards, using my right hand I wrapped it around his throat digging my sharp nails in drawing blood. I then hooked my left leg around his right leg making him fall backwards. I went down with him banging his head against the floor knocking him unconscious. I stood up quickly bending over and taking his goa'uld weaponry, taking a device from my pocket I turned him over binding his hands I put in a code only I know.

These kind of bindings cannot unlock without the proper code, if tampered with it would kill him. I quickly informed the Jaffa of this, and told them to bring me all the goa'uld on board. They complied quickly, shutting the door behind them.

I sighed, "Well, that went easier than I expected. You can come out now, I know your here you cannot fool me SG-1." I spoke softly hands raised even before they had a chance to raise their weapons.

"I will not harm you, you can put your weapons down." "Yeah, I don't think so." "As I said, I will not harm you. I believe introductions are in order."

"Sir, I think if wanted to hurt us she would have told them we were here."

"Well, from the looks of it she shouldn't be here anyways. You barely look eighteen how are you even here, Do your parents know where you are?" O'Neill asked sounding extremely condescending, I laughed loudly before narrowing my eyes.

"Do not take a attitude with me, I am over fifty years old. I am a elder to you boy, my kind just age differently. And you would be correct Captain Carter. Now you know my name, but I would prefer it if we were properly introduced before the goa'uld are present."

"How do you know her name?"

"I know all your names. You are the curious Dr. Daniel Jackson, she's the brilliant Captain Samantha Carter. He is Colonel Jack O'Neill and The Great Warrior Teal'c. I am Zehira, of the Xantara lineage. The first of the Tau'ri, now can we put the weapons down. I came here to save people, not kill people."

"Excuse me, but we were doing that before you showed up." The Colonel said sarcastically. I just stared at him blankly, before Jackson spoke up.

"Yeah, okay. So, who are you? I mean you told us your name and lineage but who are you? And what are you doing?" I sighed turning around, I hopped up to sit on the closed sarcophagus.

"Well... I had a dream that my operatives, you and some other good guys, I've yet to officially meet, were going to die. So, i decided to come confront Apophis, save Skarra from Korel and keep some good people from dying. Maybe even free some Jaffa along the way." I said smiling.

"You say you wish to protect the Tau'ri, free the Jaffa and keep your people alive. Yet you prepare to meet goa'uld, why?" Teal'c asked, O'Neill decided to put his two cents in as well. "Yeah, why should we trust you."

"I plan to meet with goa'uld one by one to find the people I need and send them home. The goa'uld are my concern not the others, and the Jaffa I'm leaving that decision up to Teal'c." "So, your on our side?" He said his eyes widening gesturing him and the others. "Yes, Dr. Jackson I am. Earth is my home, and it has been my kind's home before it was yours. We have always protected it. We would not stop now."

"And what kind would that be, as far as we know the only kind that age that slowly or if at all are goa'uld." O'Neill said, "Yeah we've yet to run into anyone other than goa'uld that age that slowly. Besides the Knox of course." Daniel asked curious once again.

"Yeah, I love those guys!" O'Neill spoke up again, I just shook my head amused.

"We call ourselves Xantarians, from the main line of our lineage, most of my kind only have one name and title. I, myself have many by birthright. I suppose you would call my kind Vampyres. Don't believe all the stories you hear many are false." I spoke seriously.

"Sir, that's scientifically impossible." Carter said,

'Figures scientists think they know it all, should have expected that. I think I walked into that one.' I thought annoyed at the genius woman.

"Yes, well.. Considering you've met and dealt with parasitic snakes that take over people's bodies. I wouldn't say that's really all that scientific, captain." I said sounding very condescending.

"Excuse m-" Daniel spoke up before Carter could finish speaking.

"Okay! I'm sure we can all play nice, just take it down a notch. Now you say your kind are Vampyres and yet your human uh Tau'ri as well."

"Yes."

"If I may, how?"

"Well.., your kind showed up millions of years ago. I'd say we have been on earth for around the same time give or take a few. We started our kind here and stayed here. We developed and evolved on earth a plague killed many but we were unaffected. We've just been hiding, helping where we can without interfering to much. Although that was mostly because of the treaty." I told Daniel grinning widely.

"Okay. So, what does the treaty have to do with keeping your kinds existence a secret?"

"Keeping earth safe involves a lot of things in the treaty, our existence being in secrecy is one of those things. If we hadn't, your actions since using the gate would have had the earth under attack long ago, but because we did, we now have a small window of time to prepare everything. This includes revealing our existence to everyone on earth."

"I see, so, essentially we made you go to war, and now you have to reveal yourselves?"

"We were already going to reveal ourselves because of this anticipated course of action, preparations have been taking place since you discovered the Stargate again. Some of your kind already know of us. You see, we have bonds with certain humans who have long ago decided to live among us. They're our brothers and sisters by bonds, they are our bonded. They match up with newborns when they reach the age of ten and become our brother or sister. They then have eight years to decide if they wish to be bonded with us by blood. Now, some bonded can develop feelings that are not of those one would consider a sibling. It wouldn't normally be an issue since they're not of our blood but you see we have mates. My kind that is and when we find them we no longer need to feed from our bonded and have no choice but to feed from our mates lest we die. Most bonded have sibling feelings towards their bonded, many prefer to keep this bond but some cannot. Now, if the bonded does have feelings unlike those a sibling would. The bonded pair completely brake their bond to avoid future issues. Some do not take kindly to this, that is where most of those horrid legends come from."

"You say by blood, how?"

"We require blood as nourishment, it is what we eat. We can vegetables and meats but without blood we would essentially die. It would not be a pleasant experience to go without, but we do not force anyone. Which is why we have bonded, they get to know us from our birth and they decide if they wish to be fed on by the one they would be bonded with. If they do not wish to be fed on then that's that."

"But you have to feed or you'll die, right? If you don't force anyone, when you don't have a bonded, how do you eat?"

"We don't. We essentially die, if they don't find another willing to do so. Most are though, so, it's not much of an issue."

"You seem to be eager to give us answers, now why is that." O'Neill asked, it was surprising he'd kept quiet this long.

"I've already answered that, we going to reveal ourselves soon anyways. Now, back to important matters, in order to maintain a level of peace between our kinds our leaders meet with your world leaders on a regular basis. I often attend as I am next in line to lead."

"Are you saying the president knows of your kind?" "Yes, I am Daniel. I make it a point to have tea with every world leader at least once a month. To keep up relations, of course." "Of course, that would make sense considering everything."

"I'm sorry but Tea? Seriously?" "Yes, O'Neill. Sometimes we have wine, I prefer red, and yourself?" "More of a beer person myself." O'Neill said nodding his head sarcastically.

"Truly you should go into diplomacy, your would be fantastic at it!" I said sarcastically.

"Well, at least you have a sense of humor." "I was being serious O'Neill." I said with deadpan expression.

"You were being serious? Okay.." I cracked a smile, "No, but you almost fell for it. Now we can go into more specifics of it all back at the SGC, I have goa'uld to speak with. Would you prefer to stay or wait somewhere else?"

"We'll stay." O'Neill said quickly, I just smiled. "Very well, but these conversations should be private, as not many would reveal themselves to not be goa'uld if they knew others were listening." I nodded showing my consent to their presence.

"You will need to be hidden."

"You just got control of the ship, if we're meant to be allies. Why should we have the need to hide?"

I didn't answer Daniel, but took this moment to quickly take out a device to make a camouflaged force shield. They realized what had happened and rushed forward to try and stop it, I just smiled sweetly.

"Please don't try to mess with the force field, you will not be seen nor heard although you will be able to see us, you will not be able to hear us. Thank you for your corporation." I turned waving my hand to turn on the camouflage and block out sound. I was glad I had finished when I did, the Jaffa were back and with them ten goa'ulds.

'Now I just have to figure out which are Tok'ra.'

I made my fangs extend, my eyes turning blue as I did.

"Welcome! I have been granted this ship, your here so I can see who will stay. If I decide I do not want you aboard this ship, I will remove you from your host. Your host will live, however you will die." I spread out my arms as I welcomed them smiling widely so my fangs were on full view.

"We are gods, you cannot do this!"

"I can do whatever I wish with you, for you all are considered Apophis's possessions. Conveniently, I have just been granted all of his possessions on this ship. Now I will be asking a few questions one on one your answers will decide your fate."

I threw another device in front of me creating a blue force field that looked like giant box.

"Please, step forward. This will keep our conversations from any who would listen. I would like my questions to be answered honestly and however they differ should be between us alone." I gestured to the force field, stepping through myself. A male came forward first joining me.

I narrowed my eyes and spoke in a authoritative tone.

"Onak Sha Kree!"

"Apophis!" I smiled, then quickly knocked him unconscious, tossing him out I gestured for the to enter. A woman stepped in next, I smiled and spoke gently.

"Onak Sha Kree."

"Goah Sha Kree! Loe Goa'uld!" She was the first Tok'ra, I grinned.

"How many more are there? I plan to destroy this ship, I need to know so I can get you all home."

"How do I know you can truly be trusted?" She asked.

"My name is Xantara Zehira, and My kind and I wish to form an alliance against the goa'uld. We would have attempted before now but we had a treaty sanctioned by the Asguardians our alliance with them would have ended."

"Treaty with whom?"

"The system lords, as long as they left the Tau'ri home world alone, we would not interfere with their affairs. When Apophis went to attack the treaty was made invalid. We are now at war with the goa'uld as well. We would offer our services to the Tok'ra, in any way we may be able."

"There are two others, both male, they stand side by side at the end." I nodded my head, "Go to the side, I will call upon them last." she bowed slightly in acknowledgement stepping off to the side. Four more came and failed to answer correctly.

The one left and the Tok'ra waited to be called on.

I bowed my head toward them, "Welcome Tok'ra, I am, I suppose you would say a Xantarian. For we are not human but we are of the first Tau'ri."

"Why is this one still unbound!? You were meant to bind all the goa'uld!" The female Tok'ra asked.

I just sighed, "Because he is one of mine. Natesha, you were meant to make contact with them should Apophis try to do what he did. As everyone else is currently busy I would expect this to be done."

"Well... They hide better than I thought they would." "Really.. Why ever would they do that... Don't answer that. Tok'ra, we will take you home as we wish to speak of an alliance with your kind. Would this be acceptable?"

"It is not, for we cannot lead you to the other Tok'ra nor can we decide to offer an alliance with a people none of us have encountered before." One of the men said.

"Very well, you will be my guests until I can contact your people and return you. Do you wish the hidden Tau'ri to know you are Tok'ra?"

"The less that know the better, I would appreciate any secrecy still available to be given to us." The other man said, I nodded in acknowledgement.

"It will be done, but be aware the humans may fall for it, they may not. I don't truly care, my kind will not be submitted to such secrecy. We deal with it away from our home. I would not ask it of them, in their own home."

"And we would not ask it of you."

The woman said with a soft smile.

"Just as I would not ask it of you. Now we can have proper introductions when I return. Natesha take them to our home, show them around a bit, and get them some rooms."

"Yes, Zehira. It will be done. Please follow me."

"You will not be joining us?"

"Not yet, I have inquisitive humans to send home. Plus I need to figure out what's going to happen to all the Jaffa here. I'll be there soon though, I think. You know what, send my bonded back this may take longer than I think it will."

"Yes, Zehira. Would you require anything else before I depart?"

"Yes, ask the president to go to the SGC. I will need his knowledge of us on earth shown to the others Tau'ri it would be easier if he was there before I arrived."

"It will be done." With a tilt of their heads they left to leave through the Stargate to my home.

I waited a few minutes before turning and waving my hand to shutdown the force field. "Well... What's next? This is as far as I got in planning, didn't know if you would rather me let you leave by yourselves or am I to be captured?"

"We need..."

To be continued...

Word count 5,011..

I'll go into more details on the clothes and surroundings later, this is coming from Wattpad where you can go into details but you don't have to.. So, I will do my best to go into details!

Comments appreciated!


End file.
